Teriyaki Yoko
Teriyaki Yoko '(テリヤキヨーコー ''Teriyaki Yōkō) is a diva. They debuted in Um Jammer Lammy and are the Teacher of Stage 6: Taste Of Teriyaki. Story When Lammy slips on a banana peel and lands in Hell (or snags her clothes on a doorknob and gets launched to an island), she is recruited by Yoko's manager to fill in for their regular guitarist. Yoko allowed Lammy to return to the MilkCan concert on the condition that she plays well in the song. Teriyaki Yoko appears in Stage 6 of UmJammer Lammy. This is the most altered stage of the game due to originally taking place in Hell in the Japanese and European versions, accompanied with references to the Devil and angels. Yoko goes as far as to jolt Lammy with lightning if the player plays bad or awful. If awful, the crowd will open up to reveal a red void. Failing Stage 6 will cause a giant Teriyaki Yoko to come up from the red void, telling Lammy to "start all over" and that she should be "banned from every game." Discography Lammy Version; UmJammer Lammy Parappa Version; UmJammer Lammy secondary storyline MilkCan Version; Make It Sweet! Personality & Habits Yoko comes off as ill-tempered when first met to emphasize their diva/idol status but happens to be negotiable and expresses gratitude and praise if you pass. When it is clear Lammy is not Rammy, the one supposedly accompanying their gig, they simply tells Lammy to play because the show must go on. Due to the mystery of where you are, Yoko comes off as unpredictable with their powers. They are only shown to control electricity in-game. Alternate media such as the guidebook imply that they are able to seduce or control other people via mind control. Their entire stage being an entirely new dimension (Hell) also plays into 4th wall breaking with the credit roll and failing their stage results in them saying that Lammy should be banned from every game. In other words, Yoko, their manager, and Lammy are aware of the 4th wall's existence. According to the Japanese Um Jammer Lammy Guidebook, Yoko hates to be referred to as feminine (or at least the concept of idols needing to be feminine) and goes by multiple nicknames. Specifically, they are referred to as both 'Yoko-chan' and 'Yoko-sama.' When discussing them, other characters will use gender neutral pronouns. Design With their antennas and the stage's location, Teriyaki is shown to be some hybrid of a slug and demon. Their blond hair balances on a stem forming the tip of their head, making it appear like a potted plant. Yoko is shown to be fairly thin, which contrasts their big head. They wear a long, slender maxi dress with a hot-pink honeycomb printed split and hot-pink pumps. Their artwork design shows Yoko with droopy eyes, but said eyes are more straight and focused in game, with a little light reflection in them that Greenblatt never uses in his designs. Gallery Teriyaki Yoko.gif Line Sticker Lammy 33.png|LINE Stickers Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 8.24.48 AM.png|'''Teriyaki Yoko meeting Lammy for the first time, mistaking her for Rammy Screenshot (234).png|Teriyaki zapping Lammy in BAD/AWFUL mode. Screenshot (235).png|Zapped Lammy Screenshot (236).png|A red void opening up from the crowd in AWFUL mode. Screenshot (237).png|Giant Teriyaki UJL guide 40 41.png UJL guide 42 43.png UJL guide 82 83.png Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:UmJammer Lammy